


Accept And Move On

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Tomarry Slash :D Cliffhanger edition [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment, Anger, Emotional Hurt, Feminization, Hurt No Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: In which Harry runs into his Ex Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr who happens to be the current Minister of Magic while out on a stroll with their five year old twins. Let's just say that Tom doesn't react well. Not been Proofread
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Cormac McLaggen/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley/Oliver Wood, past Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Tomarry Slash :D Cliffhanger edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559578
Comments: 23
Kudos: 498





	Accept And Move On

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Next installment :D. I'm updating as fast as I can before I lose interest and stop. 

Harry groaned and held his stomach as he grew queasy from the Portkey travel. It's been years and yet he still hadn't got used to traveling that way. 

"This is all your fault, you know," he muttered, glaring pointedly at Hermione who grinned and reached over, patting him condescendingly on the head. 

"Probably. But there is no way that you're gonna miss my Wedding, so suck it up."

He rolled his eyes but didn't deign that any reply. Instead, his eyes sought out the forms of the two little menaces he had arrived with. 

And in no time at all,he spotted them playing with Hermione and Blaise's children, Ron and Oliver's daughter, Fred and Angelina's daughter, George and Cormac's son and Draco and Ginny's son. 

"Bill and Fleur haven't arrived yet?" He asked in curiosity, grinning in amusement when his son kissed Hermione's daughter's cheek. "Looks like Credence has a crush on Amalia."

Hermione snorted and glanced at the kids before looking back at Harry. "They're too young for any sort of romantic relationship. And to answer your question, Bill and Fleur will be arriving tomorrow along with Charlie and his partners and Percy and Penelope."

"So tell me again how you got Percy to come. It's not as if you're marrying someone from his family."

She shrugged. "I don't really know. I guess he probably respects my work at the Ministry or something."

And at the mention of the Ministry, Harry briefly stiffened, but it was enough for Hermione to notice. 

"And speaking of, I can't believe that you've made it this long with hiding the twins. I'm honestly still waiting for the day I get an Avada Kedavra to the face for helping you."

Harry bit his lip at that. "I'm really just waiting for the other shoe to drop."

Hermione sighed and pulled him into a hug. "It'll be alright, Harry. It's not like you meant for this to happen."

"Regardless of that, it's been five years and I just know that he's going to be pissed."

"Of course he would," she started, not budging when Harry tried to pull out of her arms. "-but he's also a level-headed person. So all you have to do is just explain and while he may still be angry, he would stop thinking that you abandoned him and kept his children from him. It would also help that Credence and St. Regis are using the surname Riddle."

**…**

  
  


Harry grinned and ate the half-eaten smore that St. Regis brought for him; he ruffled her hair adoringly before sending her back to sit with the other children who were seated in a circle while Arthur read them some Fairytales around a conjured campfire. 

"Finally, some peace and quiet," Cormac commently wrly as he came to a stop next to Harry. He mirrored him by conjuring a chair to sit on. 

"I don't know. They're not that bad, are they?" Harry replied in amusement, snorting when he heard Cormac snort. 

"So says you, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "Well, I knew what I was getting myself when I had them so I can't really complain."

"Too true," interjected a familiar voice. 

Both Harry and Cormac looked up to see George standing before him, looking pointedly at his Fiancé. "And if I remember correctly, you were the one who purposely got pregnant with Sage. So I don't understand how you're complaining." 

Cormac scowled and glared at him, folding his arms as he turned to look at the children. "I'm allowed to complain once in a while, you know."

George snorted but conceded seconds later. "Of course you are, babe."

Harry just looked on in amusement. 

"Say, Potter. I do hope you've remembered that the wedding colors are Teal and Silver." Blaise's voice intoned, breaking him out if his thoughts. 

He looked up at Blaise with furrowed eyebrows. "Huh? But Hermione say Green and Gold." 

Blaise grimaced and conjured a chair to sit down. "Oh please. Everyone knows that you Gryffindors have no taste whatsoever. I would be remiss if I left Hermione to pick the colors considering how color blind she can be at times."

"That's probably true," he agreed. "It's taste we don't have since we're somehow interested in you lot."

"Ouch." 

Oliver brought a chair and sat down next to them. "How mean of you, Harry."

Blaise huffed. "I beg to differ. I'm obviously up to everybody's standard."

"Obviously," Hermione mimicked as she came to a stop in front of him, sitting down on his lap seconds later. 

"And as I was saying before you all so graciously interrupted. The colors are Teal and Silver. Therefore, if you don't have any robes in those colors, you'd best buy some tomorrow in Diagon Alley." Blaise wrapped his arm around Hermione's hips as he said this. "Make certain that your children are also wearing the colors along with whoever you're bringing."

**…**

Harry couldn't help but scowl as he finished getting Credence and St. Regis dressed for their excursion in Diagon Alley today. 

He hadn't planned on going anywhere in Wizarding Britain except for the party at The Burrow. He just knew that something was going to happen and the worst thing was that there was no way for him to avoid it. 

He couldn't just go back to Greece to do some shopping as his Floo Network was automatically disconnected when he wasn't at home. 

He had to use an international Portkey to get back home and it was a one-way. It was way cheaper than to purchase a multiuse one and he wasn't in the habit of wasting money seeing as he had two children to take care of along with himself as he wasn't working. 

So now here he was. 

He was taking a big risk going to Diagon Alley but he knew that Blaise would curse him into oblivion if he came to their wedding in the 'atrocious' colors that Hermione had mentioned. Those had been his words exactly as he spoke to Harry. 

"Okay. When we arrive in the Alley, you're both going to be holding one of my hands, understood?" 

Credence nodded while St. Regis pouted. She was of the thought that she was big enough to be independent and Harry wasn't going to be humoring her today. 

"And I don't want to hear any backtalk from you, Reggie," he said sternly, looking at his daughter who was about to yell her displeasure before stopping herself at the look in his eyes.

"Okay, Momma." 

Harry nodded and grabbed each of their hands. "Good. Now, we're going to Apparate. So close your eyes and get ready."

And after they nodded and did as he said, he focused on getting to Diagon Alley before he Apparated. 

**…**

  
  


Landing in Diagon Alley, Harry made sure to pull Credence and St. Regis close. They had never seen Diagon before and he didn't want them to wander off in search of any adventure. 

"Wow!" Reggie squealed, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she looked every-which-where. "Momma, can we go over there?" 

Harry looked to where she was pointing only for his eyes to land on the Magical Menagerie. "We might if you behave yourself." 

St. Regis nodded and moved closer to him. "Okay."

Credence just continued eyeing everything and everyone in suspicion. 

He took after his Father in that he was more likely to assess his surroundings for possible threats unlike Reggie who was more like Harry as she struggled to remain standing next to him instead of running off. 

Harry didn't know what sort of threat Credence was looking out for, but he happy that his son wasn't as impulsive as St. Regis who he had had to lecture and spank more times than most. 

The girl was hard-headed, but he couldn't blame anyone but himself. 

"Great. Now, we going to the robe shop immediately then whatever else you guys want to do, we can go while our robes are being made. Understand?" 

"Yes," they spoke in unison. 

And now that that was over with, he immediately headed to Twilfit and Tattings to get their robes done. He didn't want to spend too much time in Diagon Alley incase he ran into trouble. 

And now that he thought about it. He really should've worn a disguise. But then again, his children were unfortunately allergic to Glamours which was a total hassle in his opinion seeing as he couldn't wear one lest they ran off thinking he was someone else. 

It had happened before and it had taken Harry a couple hoirs in Greece's Auror interrogation room to verify that he was who he said he was and that the children were his. 

He couldn't help but grimace. It hadn't been pleasant, that was for sure. 

"Momma, can we buy some toys after?" Reggie asked, looking up at him with doe eyes. 

Credence huffed in derision. "I don't want toys. I want bo **oks** ." St. Regis completed his sentence. 

"Blah blah. You're so boring Cree."

"Better than being a buffoon like you." 

And before Reggie could retort, Harry minutely tightened his grip on their hands. "Behave."

Reggie scowled while Credence rolled his eyes at her.

"I said to behave lest I take you back home after we get our robes."

They didn't so much as look at one another after. 

Harry sighed as they came upon the store. He just wanted to get this over with so that they could leave. 

He just knew that one of his children were going to either throw a tantrum or wander off. 

**…**

It took an hour for him to leave the Twilfit and Tattings and it had been an hour too long in Harry's opinion. 

The workers inside obviously took their work seriously as Harry had never been measured that much when he went to Madam Malkins. 

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter."

Harry tensed at the sound of that oh so familiar voice while his children looked at the woman in front of them with curious looks on their faces. 

"Bellatrix. What a coincidence."

The woman standing in front of him looked the same as ever and Harry just knew that he wasn't going to get out of this interaction anytime soon. 

Bellatrix was one of the most determined witches he knew and he doubted very much that she had changed over the years. 

"A happy coincidence, I'll say." She grinned at him nastily then looked down at Credence and St. Regis who hid behind him, peeping around him to stare at her. "How interesting…" she trailed off, eyeing them rather closely. 

Harry cleared his throat, gaining her attention once more. "Yes. And as much as I'd like to Stick around and chat, I have somewhere to be. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

He gripped the children firmly and turned to move away when Bellatrix's hand landed on his shoulder, halting him in his tracks. 

"Not so fast, Potter," she purred, causing a shiver to go down his back. "Now if I didn't know any better, I would think that those children belong to You-Know-Who. The resemblance is rather uncanny." 

And she was right. 

As much as St. Regis took after Harry in personality, both her and Credence resembled Tom down to a T. They didn't even inherit his eyes and instead had Tom's Grey eyes. 

It was one of the reasons why he could never forget Tom no matter how hard he tried. His children were a spitting image of him. 

They hadn't even gotten his hair for Circe's sake. It had been one of the reasons why the Greek Aurors hadn't believed him at first for being their Bearer. 

"You're surely mistaken," he deadpanned, trying no to show his panic at the woman. 

She was like a piranha waiting for something to pounce on. 

Harry wouldn't give her the satisfaction. 

"I'm sure that she is not." Came a low voice from behind him. 

He tensed and barely managed to stop himself from turning around. 

_ 'How the fuck had he gotten here so quickly?' _

Bellatrix cackled and moved her hand to the front. He hadn't even noticed that it was behind her back, so focused on getting away. She showed him her Wand, waving it around for good measure. 

"I summoned him as soon as I saw you coming out of the store." 

This was why he hated her with a passion. 

She was Tom's number one employee and Harry was sure that if the man told her to commit murder, she would happily follow through. 

"And I'll have to reward her greatly," Tom spoke up, hand bearing down on Harry's shoulder. "Now. I think it's time we talked, correct?" 

And without waiting for Harry to speak, he immediately threw up Anti-Apparation Wards and spun a gobsmacked Harry around. 

He sometimes forgot that Tom was the youngest Minister of Magic that Wizarding Britain had ever seen. 

He was wearing his official robed which were a rich black color with gold trimmings. It looked rather heavy and Harry could see the Ministry's insignia on the breast pocket. 

Tom had forgone the ridiculous hat that Cornelius Fudge and Barty Crouch Sr used to wear and Harry had to grudgingly say that he posed an intimidating figure. 

Credence and St. Regis were looking at Tom in surprise, their eyebrows furrowed as they looked at him. 

It took Harry a while to realize that they could feel the similarities that their Magic shared. It wasn't much of a surprise to Harry. It was what happened when a Bearer gave birth. 

Because he wasn't necessarily built to have a womb, it took Magic from both parents to maintain the pregnancy so that he wouldn't suffer a miscarriage. 

Harry had had access to Tom's Magic for the first three months before he left and from there, it has taken a considerable amount of his Magic to maintain the pregnancy as Tom was no longer there. 

They knew that Harry was their Bearer because they could feel how similar their Magic were. And while they hadn't known Tom before, they could tell that he was also related to them but they didn't know how. 

Harry hadn't explained Tom to them before as he didn't want them to kick up a fuss about meeting him, but now. He could see that that had been a bad idea and Tom's Magic flared out and surrounded the twins who gasped in surprise before rushing forward and slamming into Tom's robes. 

"Daddy!" 

Harry grimaced. 

Well they caught on rather fast. 

"Well what do you expect? Children of Bearers could tell when they've met their Paternal parent. It's one of the reasons why our offsprings are smarter and stronger than children from a typical male and female relationship," Tom explained as he hefted both Credence and St. Regis up, resting them on either side of his hips. 

They both clung to him without so much as a look at Harry. 

It stung. 

"Despite what you may think, Harry. They would still need my Magic until they turn 10 and right now, you're just straining yourself trying to cater to them both. This kind of thing can ki-" he abruptly stopped and looked down at the twins to see them already looking at him, listening intently to his words. "... Make you go away forever." He sent a pointed look Harry's way causing the man to grimace. "If it were anyone else, they would've already gone, but you've always been different, haven't you? You're powerful, yes. But even you would not be able to take the strain in your Magic forever."

And he was right. Harry would've been a fool not to notice how exhausted he would be. How he didn't have much of an appetite. How much weight he was losing. 

He hadn't realized that it was because of Tom not being there to share his Magic. He had thought that it was because he had to share it with the two of them. 

He was really dense sometimes. 

"But Magic aside. It's been almost 7 years and you chose now to come back. I've missed out on seeing my children grow because you were too fu- selfish." 

Harry could tell that Tom was barely restraining himself. The twins being the only thing staying his hand and making him mindful of his words. 

Tom glared at him as he lowered the Anti-Apparation Wards. "Come here."

He didn't put up much of a fight knowing that he would lose in the long run. He may be powerful but Tom was twice that. Not to mention, bloody brilliant. Even Hermione couldn't keep up with Tom and that was not something that Harry took lightly. 

So once he got within touching distance, Tom grabbed hold of his robes. "Both of you close your eyes right now. We're going to Apparate."

Credence and St. Regis immediately closed their eyes and that was all the warning Harry got before Tom Apparated away. 

**…**

  
  


They landed in Tom's office in the Ministry and said man released Harry's robes immediately before stalking around to his chair to sit down with the twins on his lap. 

That stung. 

It was as if Harry was something dirty that Tom didn't want to touch for longer than he had to. 

"Sit down."

Be gestured to the empty seat when guests usually sat down and Harry didn't say anything nor put up much of a fight. His mind was still in turmoil at Tom's unwillingness at touching him. 

He sat down without a sound, not looking at his Fiancé nor their children who likely forgot he existed. 

"Harry," Tom called, waiting for him to raise his head and look at him. 

He didn't. He continued staring at his hands in his lap, willing the tears not to form nor fall. 

He felt like utter shit and while people would say that he's having a pity party, he was entitled to it. 

As much as Harry had been avoiding Tom all these years. He hadn't been with anyone else since having the twins while no less than a month after he left, there had been rumors of Tom dating some Pureblood chit. 

He had moved on rather quickly. 

But Harry wasn't going to let that bring him down. He had got on just fine without Tom in his life and while he knew that he couldn't continue living that way seeing as their children needed his Magic, that didn't mean that anything had to happen between them anymore. 

So it was with that thought in mind that he calmed himself before looking up at Tom who had been staring at him in annoyance the entire time that he had taken to pull himself together. "What? As far as I'm concerned, you can see them whenever you like. We don't live in Britain anymore, so an International Portkey or Floo would have to suffice. And if that isn't acceptable, you can have visiting rights. There's no need to make anything complicated." He said all of this in one fell swoop, not even flinching when Tom's Magic flared out, dousing the entire room. 

If Tom had been angry before, he was livid now and Harry had to stop himself from shivering at the heavy feeling of the man's Magic. 

Both Credence and St. Regis had their eyes closed as if in a coma. 

"They're siphoning my Magic to make up for the years that I haven't been around them," Tom explained, glaring heatedly at a tensing Harry. "At this point, I don't think that you have the right to be making these decisions by yourself considering you've hidden the existence of my children from me for 6 years."

He huffed. "Fine, whatever. So what do you want to do? I have to get back to Diagon Alley."

Tom gritted his teeth and if possible, the room became more coated in his Magic causing Harry to visibly shudder and the twins to yawn, snuggling closer to Tom. 

"Do you not quite understand how utterly pissed I am with you?" he asked through gritted teeth, eyes locked onto a pale looking Harry. "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?" 

He didn't answer. Instead, he looked back down at his hands. 

"I'm talking to you!" Tom's bellows startled him into looking back at him, heart thudding erratically in his chest. 

"W-What?" 

"I want to destroy you right now. If I want to, I can take the twins away from you with a snap of my hand. I can have you exiled from Wizarding Britain. I can destroy your name and everything your family has worked hard for in a couple of minutes," he intoned threateningly. 

Harry didn't much react at that. "So what?" He didn't know where this courage was coming from, but he would take full advantage. "Britain isn't the only Magical country around. Not to mention, I've done well not stepping a foot here over the years and I can continue. You aren't the only powerful person around and none of them would allow you to take the twins from me without a fight and not to mention, I am their Bearer and therefore, have more rights to them than you."

Tom's jaw clenched and his fingers flex from their position on Credence's back. "You're testing my patience right now, Harry."

"Funny. I could say the same about you," he retorted mockingly, biting his lip as Tom's Magic encased him as if to make a point. "Yes. I get that I'm in the wrong for all of this, but why the overaction? Your kids are in your arms so the only thing we really need to sort is the visitation rights."

"Yes,Harry. My kids are in my arms, yet I don't know their names. Do you see the problem with that?" he asked condescendingly, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Harry's eyes widened momentarily. "Ohh. He's Credence nicknamed Cree and She's St. Regis nicknamed Reggie. Credence Tomas Riddle and St. Regis Harris Riddle."

Tom snorted. "Utter shite."

"Hey! They grew into them. Not to mention, I named Credence after the only known living Obscurial of the 20th century, Credence Barebone."

"Yeah… Thanks for the trip down memory lane, but that still doesn't negate from the fact that they are both ugly names." Tom sighed and relaxed back in his chair. "But besides that, why did you leave without so much as a letter?" 

He scrubbed a hand down his face and slumped in the chair. "Does it really matter now?" 

"Yes," he answered immediately, narrowing his eyes at Harry. "I believe that I deserve to know the truth. Because as far as I can discern, I have never treated you terribly. You wanted for nothing, yet you left."

"There's only so much one person can take before they gave up, Tom. Yeah, you lavished me in riches and the like, but you've never really appreciated me. Before we got together, we used to spend so much time together. You used to be so interested in me even after I kept on rejecting you. But after we got together, it continued for a couple months before you just stopped. You stopped showing interest in me and you were hardly home. It was like the chase excited you more than the end result." He breathed in deeply before continuing."Not to mention. It seemed like you were more interested in the Ophelia Greengrass seeing as she was always your plus one to every Ministry function. You never once asked me nor invited me and that hurt."

"Bu-" Harry cut him off before he could continue. 

"I'm not finished yet." And while Tom looked annoyed at that, he allowed him to continue. 

"And even though I'm not much for parties, I still would've gone with you to show my support. Tom, before I left, we last had sex those three months before I found out that I was pregnant and even then, you didn't even seem all that interested. It was as if you were going through the motions because you looked like your mind was somewhere else. And I'm not one for ignoring those signs so I left. I admit, I should've Owl'd you but I didn't see the point."

"So you left because of a misunderstanding?" he gritted out, eyebrows furrowing as his anger reappeared. 

Here, Harry snorted. "Yeah, sure. I'm not stupid, so there's really no need for you to lie. I'm not holding anything against you, Tom. You could date whoever you want to date. All ik saying is that you should've told me first-hand instead of going behind my back."

He shrugged when Tom sighed. "That's if you were going behind my back at all. All of your friends probably knew already." 

Tom looked rather guilty at that and Harry pretended that his heart didn't just break further. He had survived without Tom for 6 years, he could continue. 

"I'm not holding anything against you. It's your life and it was obvious that you've already moved on from me. So I think it's fair that the same can be said for me. And besides that, joint custody would be the better choice."

"Harry."

He shook his head. "I've made peace with the fact that I hadn't been enough for you, Tom. So let's just move on. Hell, we can even be friends as we take care of our kids."

"She meant nothing to me."

Harry snorted. "I'm sure… I'm not looking for any explanations, Tom. Our relationship had been over long before I realized and while it was your fault for not telling me that you've grown bored, it is also my fault for ignoring the obvious signs. So let's just agree to disagree and move on for the sake of our children."

It hurt to receive confirmation of Tom's infidelity.

While he was in Greece, he kept thinking that maybe he had been wrong and simply overacted causing his children to grow up without a father. And now that he was back, his fears of everything being his fault were calmed yet his heart broke at the thought that he hadn't been enough for Tom. 

"So, I guess you're married now or something," he stated offhandedly.

Tom grimaced and his chest tightened at that. 

He was the type of person to go to far lengths just to further his goals and Harry had known that from the start. He just hadn't realized that Tom hadn't planned to elevate himself with him. 

"Did anyone except my family and friends and your little inner circle even know that we were together?" he couldn't help but ask, even knowing that the answer would be another dagger to the heart. 

Tom slumped in his chair. "No."

He hummed and cleared his throat, not wanting his voice to crack when he spoke again. "Thought so. But anyways, that's in the past. So… Would joint custody be okay?" 

"Harry, just le-" He cut him off again. "Tom, no. Let's just move on, okay? You've done it while we had been together so please just respect my decision. It's in the past now and as much as it hurts to let you go, I would never be content In a relationship where my partner cheats on me with a woman of all persons. So please all me the last of my pride."

And that was that. 

Hours later when him and Tom finished hashing things out and he went to collect their robes. It was understandable that he would have a good cry as he laid in bed thinking of Tom's betrayal. 

Had Tom ever really loved him? 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
